NYC Collab
by Pey119
Summary: Human AU. The seven and Nico are famous youtubers, meeting in NYC for one, large collab. How will it go down?
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N.: idea from**_ blackparadesoldier286.

Nico boarded the plane with his camera in one hand and his phone in the other. Taking his seat, he filmed a little before turning it off, allowing himself to drop the smile and lean back in his seat, his real emotions setting in. He had started this Youtube thing as a joke, but it had blown up. Now, he was stuck trying to please his fans and unable to smile for real.

The plane landed in New York, somewhere he never thought he would go. His father lived there, yes, but had never even met him, having grown up in Italy. So during the days that he was there, he would be staying at another youtuber's apartment: Percy Jackson.

Percy was the one that invited him to New York, asking if they could do a collab video together with a few others. Nico had said yes because he had no ideas for videos, leaving him in the spot he was in now.

He walked through the airport, circling a few times as he looked for Percy. Eventually, he sat on a bench and took his camera out, starting to film.

"Hey, everyone." he put on his fake smile, waving to the camera. "This is me stuck at an airport in a strange country because I'm pretty sure Percy forgot about me."

He rolled his eyes, showing the camera his duffel bag at his feet and the area around him. "Already lost and I haven't even been here for an hour."

He got up, starting to walk again as his camera taped. He finally got, on his camera, Percy running in the doors late with his car keys in his hand. Nico walked up to him, finally turning the camera off, letting his smile drop.

"Nico, I'm sorry." Percy apologized, leading him out. "Annabeth and I were talking and I lost track of time."

"It's fine." Nico followed him, finally getting in the passenger seat of the car, letting Percy start to drive as he watched out the window.

"Warning, my mom loves anybody that walks through her doors." Percy joked as they headed downtown.

"It's fine." Nico told him again, not really paying attention to him.

"What's your mom like?" Percy asked conversationally.

"Dead." Nico answered bluntly, not removing his eyes from the world outside. They passed Ground Zero, making Nico's face drop more than it already had.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry." Percy apologized, taken aback. "I didn't know."

Nico shrugged, not looking at him. "It's fine."

Percy glanced over at him nervously, finally getting to his apartment. Nico followed behind Percy, which consisted of stairs to the third floor.

"Why aren't you using the elevator?" Nico asked. "This is a little much."

"I don't use elevators anymore." Percy told him. "Just in case something happens. You'll get trapped."

"Anymore?" Nico stopped for a second, catching his breath.

"What'd you say?" Percy turned to look at him apologetically. "Your accent…I couldn't understand."

"You said 'anymore'." Nico answered more clearly, starting to walk up again. "So you used to go on elevators."

Percy winced, shrugging. "You really pay attention to words."

Nico nodded. "Are you going to tell me or no?"

"My dad died in 9/11." Percy told him, exiting the staircase. "Got trapped in an elevator and then the building fell."

Nico nodded, following him to his door. "So you were young."

Percy nodded. "A toddler. I don't remember him. I've got a step father now."

He opened the door, allowing Nico in and locking it behind him. He led him to the living room, where a woman and a man sat talking as they looked through magazines.

"Mom, Paul, this is Nico." Percy introduced them. "Nico di Angelo."

"Nice to meet you." his mother smiled up at him. "Let me know if you need anything."

Nico nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Jackson."

"Just Sally is fine." she told him. "Percy, I put an air mattress in your room."

"Thanks," Percy led Nico to his room, closing the door behind him and sitting on the bed.

"You have a taste for blue." Nico commented, looking around the room and setting his duffel bag on the floor.

"It was my dad's favorite color." Percy explained. "You can sit down, you know."

"I know." Nico sat in the desk chair uncomfortably, bringing his knees to his chest. "Who are the others?"

"Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and me." Percy explained.

"So the famous seven demigods." Nico concluded, commenting on what their fan base had called them.

Percy shrugged. "You caught me. We're actually supposed to meet them for lunch. That okay with you?"

He started to text on his phone, talking to Annabeth, no doubt. Ever since they had started dating, they had been inseparable.

"Percy!" his mom called. "Come here for a second!"

Percy sighed, sitting his phone on the bed. "I'll be right back."

He left Nico there, going to see what his mother wanted. Nico took this opportunity, going and picking up Percy's phone.

 **P:** _Hey, Annie, I've got Nico._

 **A:** _Good, we still meeting for lunch? How is he?_

 **P:** _Yeah, we're coming. But he's different from his videos. Just a heads up._

Nico froze at this text, realizing what Percy had meant. So he had noticed, after all, that he wasn't the happy person in front of the camera.

Annabeth's next text came in when the phone was still in his hands, but he head Percy coming so he threw it on the bed and sat back where he had been.

"Sorry." Percy apologized, picking up his phone and responding to Annabeth before putting it his pocket. "You ready?"

Nico nodded mutely, standing up and following him out of the apartment and down the flights of stairs again, finally getting back in Percy's car and starting to drive. The whole time, he wondered what Percy had texted back. 


	2. Chapter 2

"McDonald's?" Nico asked, looking up at the building. "You've taken me to the most American restaurant there is? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Relax." Percy led him inside. "It may rot you insides, but it's good."

Nico rolled his eyes. "That justifies it."

Percy led him inside, leading him to a table in the corner, where the rest of the "seven" sat. None had food, however, waiting for the two boys to get there.

"Nico di Angelo." Annabeth stated. "Welcome to America."

"The birthplace of AIDS." Nico finished, sitting down next to Hazel, who was the nicest out of all of them. "But I'm not the only one new to New York, am I?"

Hazel blushed at his comment, fanning her face as Leo laughed, pulling out his wallet.

"I'm from Texas, man." he stood up, going over to get his food.

"Alaska." Hazel told him, holding out her hand to shake.

"Venice, Italy." Nico shock her head, smiling at her. "Why do you have a Southern accent?"

She smiled. "I've been living in Alaska for the past couple of years, but I was born in New Orleans."

Nico froze, trying to hide it. New Orleans…he had been told the places his father had gone so he could live with him. New Orleans, unfortunately, had been one of them.

They all got their food, coming back to the table where they joked together like old friends. Nico kept out of it, however, picking at his salad but not eating it. He never ate, anymore. He was never hungry.

"Video ideas." Annabeth told them. "Come on, we're collabing. On what, though?"

"Best ways of torture." Nico said sarcastically.

"Stereotypes." Percy spoke up. "About where we're from, and we have to say if they're true or not."

"That's actually a good idea." Piper said. "I agree."

The others nodded their approval, leaving Nico no choice but to agree. He didn't mind, honestly, as long as they got it done fast.

"We can go to my house." Hazel offered. "My camera is the widest, so we can fit all of us better."

"Tomorrow, then?" Jason asked, crumbling a wrapper.

Hazel nodded. "Noon is fine."

They all said goodbye, then, so Nico and Percy went back to his apartment. Immediately, Nico laid down and told Percy he was going to sleep, that he wasn't used to the time change.

Percy believed him, leaving him alone as he went to play Xbox.

Nico leaned his back against the wall, putting his head in his hands. He wanted to get this over with, but he also wanted it to last forever. He had, in fact, no home to go back to, and no money for another plane ride.

He was stuck in the US, and there was no way in hell he was telling Percy or asking for a place to stay.

So what was he going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

On the way to Hazel's house, Nico had the sickest feeling in the pit of his stomach, though he didn't understand why. Why should he be scared of Hazel's house? She had a mother, she had a father, and none of them were fighting. There would be no tension there.

The house itself was big, on the outskirts of the city. Nico and Percy stepped out of the cab, looking around before going up, Percy going first. He knocked on the door hesitantly, Hazel opening it soon after.

"Hey, guys!" Hazel hugged both of them before letting them in, showing them around and bringing them into the living room.

"My step mom is around here somewhere, but my dad's still at work." she explained, sitting them down. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks," Nico replied, looking around the house wearily.

"I would, if you don't mind." Percy told her, continuing to follow her into the kitchen, leaving Nico alone in the living room.

Nico, being the curious person he was _*cough, nosy, cough*_ , stood up and began to look at the pictures that decorated the room. At first, they seemed innocent, with Hazel with her mom in Alaska and who looked to be an old boyfriend. Then, however, Nico saw the picture that made his heart drop to his stomach.

He picked it up shakily, his breaths coming in short gasps as he looked down at the picture, of Hazel and her father.

But the man…that was the same man in the pictures social services showed him when they told him where his dad was.

Did…that mean…?

"Are you one of Hazel's friends?"

Nico jumped, turning around to see a woman who he assumed to be Hazel's step mother. She held gardening tools and a bag of weeds in her hands, staring at him in curiosity. But when he turned around and she saw his face, she went pale.

"W-What's your name?" she managed, setting everything down on a side table.

"That's Nico di Angelo." Hazel told her, stepping into the room with Percy, who was holding a coke. "Sorry I left you alone for so long, Nico. Percy couldn't think of what he wanted."

"She had no blue pop." Percy tried to explain.

"How…did you meet Nico?" Persephone managed, turning to Hazel with a look of fear.

"He's a youtuber." Hazel explained. "Remember, we're doing a video together?"

"Is this your father?" Nico asked Hazel, holding the picture up for her to see. If it was…

The doorbell rang before Hazel could answer, causing Persephone to sigh in relief. "Hazel, are you going to get that?"

Hazel nodded, running out of the room to get the door.

"Mrs. Levesque, is this Hazel's dad?" Nico asked her, more persistent. Percy looked at him in confusion, but Nico ignored him.

"I'm not Mrs. Levesque, dear. Just call me Persephone." she told him, taking a deep breath. "Yes, that is her dad. Do you know him or something?"

Nico's eyes widened, stepping back in shock. She knew.

Hazel led the rest of their group into the living room, looking around for a second and seeing Nico's panicked face. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Nico breathed out. "Are we doing this in your room?"

"Yes," Persephone answered for her. "Because Hazel's father will be home from work soon."

Hazel looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Persephone smiled at her. "I just have to talk to him about something."

Nico bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything, knowing exactly what that talk was going to be about.

Hazel nodded, leading them up to her room, which was huge.

"You're pretty rich." Leo commented, which made Nico mad. His mother had been struggling to raise him and his sister, while his father had been over here swimming in money?

Hazel blushed. "Hey, it's not that rich."

She started to get her camera set up as Nico heard the door downstairs open, his hands shaking more than they already were. His father…was right downstairs.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Nico asked, feeling like he was going to puke. If he had known this…he would rather be living on the streets of Venice.

Hazel nodded. "First door on the left."

Nico left the room quickly, getting in the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He sat on the cold floor, staring down at his hands as he tried to calm himself down. This…wasn't right. Why had his life had to be so messed up?

He got up after a couple of minutes, going back to Hazel's room as he tried not to shake. They got everything ready and started to film, Nico reapplying his fake smile.

On the inside, however, his fear was overtaking him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, I have a Canadian stereotype." Annabeth called from her position on the bed, her phone in her hand. "Ready, Frank?"

"Unfortunately." he replied. "Shoot me."

Annabeth smirked. "Two words: maple syrup."

Frank flushed. "You Americans…"

"So that's a yes." Nico added, laughing. "I've got one for Leo. You're from Texas, right?"

Leo nodded.

"Football is basically your religion." Nico told him.

"Well, duh." Leo rolled his eyes. "Fine, I got one for you. Italians can't stop eating pasta."

"That's like me saying Americans can't stop eating burgers!" Nico shot back. "And before you even say it, I don't like spaghetti."

The others laughed, each one having the time of their lives, not even realizing they were in front of a camera. But Nico, however, was acting, one ear on what was happening downstairs. Every time he heard something, he expected his father to come up there and kick him out.

"Okay, Percy, is it true New York has a horrible ego?" Hazel asked.

Percy snorted. "You've lived here for a year, so you've seen it. I mean, at least we're not New Jersey."

Nico rolled his eyes at the joke. "Haz, is Alaska full of seasonal depression?"

The others burst out laughing, Percy falling from the bed and into a heap on the floor.

Hazel bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Not everybody."

"Okay," Jason said sarcastically.

"At least I don't bike everywhere!" Hazel told him.

"You Americans…" Nico muttered, shaking his head. "Aren't you supposed to be the _United_ States of America?"

"I agree with Nico." Frank spoke up.

"United?!" Leo asked. "Texas is like our own country down there."

"Same with Alaska." Hazel added.

The video continued like that for a couple hours until they finally turned the camera off, Nico falling onto the bed in exhaustion. Now, however, he would have to go back to Italy.

But he couldn't.

"You guys can hang out here for awhile." Hazel told them, sitting on her bed. "Help me edit if you want."

A knock came at the door, Nico's heart sinking.

"Come in!" Hazel called, pulling her laptop up on her lap.

Persephone entered, her eyes traveling to Nico but then going to Hazel. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

Hazel nodded, following her out to the hall and closing the door, leaving them in there alone.

After about five minutes, she opened the door with her face pale but a smile on her face. "Nico, can you come here for a second?"

Nico froze, stepping into the hall and closing the door behind him. "Yes?"

"You know, Nico." Persephone told him. "He wants to meet you."

Nico laughed without humor. "How about no."

"Nico, come on." Hazel pleaded with him. "You're my brother."

"The man has done nothing for me!" Nico told her. "I've been living in poverty and he's been living it up in New Orleans, LA, New York, and who knows where else. I have nothing to say to him."

"He wants to know how you, your sister, and your mother have been getting on." Persephone told him, almost pleading. "He's a nice man. If you-"

"My mother and sister are dead." Nico broke in. "I have no home at the moment and no money to go back to Italy. Tell him that!"

He turned his back on them, anger evident on his form as he began to shake. Did his father…really have the nerve….?

"Nico…?" Hazel asked after a moment. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't know. I didn't even know he had another wife before mom."

"So he was a jerk to both of us." Nico huffed, turning around to find Persephone gone.

Hazel knitted her eyebrows. "Nico, he's an amazing dad to me. A little overprotective, but he's amazing."

"Then I'm glad he's good to you." Nico replied quietly. "But that doesn't change what he's done to me. I really don't want to see him."

"You said you had no home." Hazel told him. "You could live here-"

"No." Nico cut her off immediately. "Live with him? Hell, no. maybe someday, but not anytime in the future. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Then where do you plan on living?" Hazel asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"The streets." Nico stated, as if it were obvious. "I'll think of something. I'm scheduled to stay at Percy's tonight, but I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Nico!" Hazel hissed. "You can't do that! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I'll be fine." he replied. "Now, can you please help me get out of here without our dad seeing?"

Hazel bit her lip but nodded. "If you need anything, and that includes money and clothes, don't be hesitant to ask, okay?"

Nico nodded. "Alright."

"Go down this staircase." Hazel instructed, pointing to the opposite end of the hall. "It lead to the kitchen. A back door is right there. Okay?"

Nico nodded, turning to leave. "Thanks, Hazel."

She nodded, watching him leave before opening her bedroom door, the other six falling to her feet, having been listening at the door.

She looked down at them, hands still on her hips. "How much did you here?"

Percy stood up sheepishly. "All of it?"

Hazel sighed. "You're all idiots. Didn't you think he didn't want you to here?"

"Yeah, but then it was too late." Annabeth explained. "We're were already too into it."

"Don't mention it to him." Hazel ordered. "He's already pretty upset."

Percy picked up his jacket. "Well, it seems I'm going home."

Hazel stood in front of him. "Don't mention it."

"You can't keep me hostage here." Percy told her. "That's illegal."

Hazel stepped aside. "Fine, Percy. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Percy smirked, running past her with his car keys in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico sat inside Percy's room, his arms wrapped around himself as he tried to stop the tears. His life was one horror show after another, never giving him a break.

That had been the first time he had mentioned Bianca since her death, bringing back all of the memories with it. She was dead…dead and gone.

The door opened slowly, Percy stepping in quietly and closing it behind him. "Nico…?"

"I'm not in the mood, Jackson." Nico said harshly, turning away from him. "Please leave me alone."

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Percy sat on his bed, taking his shoes off and throwing them to the side.

"I'll be okay." Nico told him, not believing it. "Why do you care?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me for awhile?" Percy asked, visibly nervous.

"Why would I do that?" Nico looked up at him, wiping at his eyes fiercely. "I have to get back to Italy."

"I heard you and Hazel talking." Percy admitted.

Nico looked at him in shock but then anger. "I don't accept charity."

"It's not charity." Percy said quickly. "I need a roommate and we can make more videos together. If you really want to, you can get a job here in the city and save up for your own place."

"You're actually serious?" Nico asked.

"Well, of course." Percy smiled. "Do I take that as a yes?"

Nico thought for a minute before replying. "I guess."

Percy jumped up. "Yes! Dude, this will be so cool! We have a guest bedroom and you can make it your own. Do you want to play Xbox? Wait, we need dinner first. You're pick."

Nico shook his head. "You're already getting ahead of yourself."

Percy looked down sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Hey, don't sweat it." Nico managed a smile. "Xbox sounds good."

Percy beamed, standing up and dragging Nico away. "You are my new best friend!"

/ _ **LLLIIINEE BREEEAAAKK/**_

About a week later, Nico finished painting and redoing his bedroom, filling his closet with clothes he got with the rest of his money. He had brought his guitar with him from Italy, so he placed it in the corner but didn't use it much. He didn't want to disturb Percy or his neighbors.

He hadn't talked to Hazel since, but the media was blowing up with their joint video. Everyone seemed to love it, calling him the "eighth demigod" and asking for another one. As the others thought about it, Percy and Nico did two more videos together.

Nico got a good paying job at a local pizza place, not having to move from behind the counter. He tried to buy his own food and necessities, which ended up making him have only a couple dollars to put towards savings every paycheck. But he didn't mind. Living with Percy ended up being a pretty good experience.

About a month in, Sally Jackson started treating him like her own son.

She would make sure he brushed his teeth and did his hair before he went out and sent a lunch with him to work. She refused to let him nor Percy stay up to late and she scolded him whenever he cursed.

It was good, though. For the first time, Nico actually felt like he had a good, loving family.

And it felt great.

That was, however, until Hazel called him, begging for him to talk to his father. He denied immediately, but she promised she would get them to talk someday. He knew, without a doubt, that that day would be soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

"You killed me!" Nico screamed, standing up with his controller. "Percy, I was in my base! Remember our rule!?"

"Screw the rules." Percy laughed, not bothering to look at Nico. "I told you I'm better at this game."

Nico scowled as his person respawned. "That's so far from the truth. I've died once."

"Because you camp out and snipe people!" Percy responded.

"So?" Nico smirked as the doorbell rang.

"Mom, can you get it?!" Percy called. "This game doesn't pause!"

They didn't bother to see if she did, remaining to play and yell at each other. Nico only stopped when he heard Sally greet Hazel. What was she doing here?

Nico ended the game, turning around to see. When he saw the man, however, he backed up until he was behind Percy, unconsciously hiding behind him.

Percy noticed, looking to the door and seeing the man. "Are you Hazel's dad?"

The man nodded. "Nico…can I speak to you?"

"N-No…" Nico whispered in Percy's ear. "P-Please, no…"

His hands gripped Percy's shoulders, his body starting to shake from fear.

"Why do you want to talk to him?" Percy asked, holding his arms out as if to shield the younger boy.

"We need to talk. Nico, it's been too long. I'm sorry." the man didn't look apologetic, however, as he took a step forward.

"Percy, get him out." Nico managed, his breaths coming in short gasps.

"Maybe another time." Percy told him. "But he can't speak to you right now."

"I don't see why not." Hades addressed him. "And you aren't him, so stop speaking for him."

"But this is my house, and I say, if you don't get out, I'll get the police here." Percy told him, his tone darkening as he felt Nico shake even more. "Get out."

The man scowled. "Teenagers always hold empty threats."

"Then I tell you, if you don't get out, I'll call the cops." Sally spoke up, noticing the situation but unsure what was going on. " _Now_."

He left with a slam of the door, shaking the apartment.

"I don't want him to talk to you, and he doesn't either!" Hazel tried to explain. "Persephone and the law are making him."

Sally nodded in understanding. "Hazel, can I talk to you out in the hall for a second?"

After they left, Percy turned around to Nico, trying to steady the boy. Nico continued to shake, tears running down his face as his eyes remained closed.

"It's okay." Percy comforted. "He's gone. You're okay. He wont hurt you. He wont take you."

Nico bit his bottom lip but didn't respond.

Percy sighed. "Let's go lay down."

Percy led him to his room, closing the door behind him and laying him on his bed. Nico refused to stop clenching Percy, however, and brought him to a laying position next to him.

"D-Don't leave me." Nico whispered. "I-I can't…"

Percy nodded, pulling the blanket over the boy. "I know. Just relax. It's going to be okay. I wont let him take you."

Nico nodded into his chest, still clenching him. After awhile, Percy could feel the boy relax and then fall asleep.

He stayed like that, however, just incase Nico had nightmares. He had never seen Nico so scared before, so broken.

And he would do whatever it took to fix him. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**A.N: Ages: Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Leo-17 Nico-16 Hazel and Frank-15**_

Sally opened Nico's door silently, seeing both boys asleep. She closed the door again after making sure Nico's alarm was set, since he had work in the morning.

She made dinner just incase and put it in the fridge, knowing at least Percy would look there if he woke up. She then went to bed, making sure she was awake in the morning for when Nico left.

"You sure you're alright to go?" she heard Percy ask as she made breakfast.

"I'm fine, Jackson." Nico shot back, his voice tired but determined. "I'll be fine."

"When's your lunch break?" Percy asked.

"Noon." Nico answered, stepping into the kitchen, Percy trailing behind.

"Hey, boys." Sally greeted, setting two plates on the table. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." they both answered, Percy starting to eat while Nico stared gloomily down at his food. After awhile he stood up, slipping his jacket on. "I've got to go."

"I'll be there at noon." Percy warned before he left.

"Percy, I need to talk to you." Sally told him after making sure Nico was gone.

"What's up?" Percy asked, setting his fork down. "Is it about Nico? Mom, he doesn't have anywhere else to go-"

"Percy, I'm not kicking him out." she promised, cutting him off. "I was going to tell you what I talked to Hazel about yesterday."

Percy looked at her in confusion. "What did you talk to her about?"

"I was thinking…you know he isn't going to move in with them." she explained. "But he's still so young, and the law…I was thinking about adopting him myself. He already lives here, so it would just be the legal side of things."

Percy stared at her for a moment in shock. "Have you talked to Paul?"

She nodded. "Last night. What do you think about it?"

Percy suddenly smiled, standing up. "Can I tell him? Please?"

"When you visit him for lunch." Sally nodded.

Percy smiled, kissing her on the cheek before going to the living room. "Thanks, mom!"

Sally smiled. "No problem, Percy."

Percy sat on the couch, taking his phone out and opening Twitter.

 _nicodiangelo what a wonderful brother_

He laughed to himself as his followers commented with many question marks, while some kept it going and twitted Nico the same thing.

Percy smiled as his phone buzzed, showing him Nico's comment.

 _PercyInTheOcean I don't want to know what you're talking about_

He smiled, his fingers sprinting over the keys.

 _nicodiangelo aren't you supposed to be at work?_

He didn't get an answer but knew Nico wasn't horribly mad at him. Smiling to himself, Percy picked up a controller and turned the Xbox on, praying for the clock to hit noon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Percy entered the pizza shop at exactly noon, watching as Nico switched out with somebody before approaching him.

"Neeks, I've got good news!" Percy said as soon as he was next to him. "You'll never believe it! You'll be so hyped."

"What, Percy?" Nico asked, folding his arms over his chest. "Do you have an idea for a video or something?"

"My mom's adopting you!" Percy blurted. "Isn't that great? We can be brothers-"

"What?" Nico glared at him, backing up a little. "Why would she do that?"

"Because." Percy looked at him in confusion. "Why do you look so mad?"

"I'm not being adopted!" Nico hissed. "I'm not an orphan. God, Percy, why would you do this?"

"It wasn't my-"

"Just tell her to cancel it." Nico cut him off, going back behind the counter. "It's not happening. This is why I hate charity. It makes people think there's bonds. Just…I'll move out after work."

"Nico!" Percy looked at him in shock, following behind him. "You aren't moving out!"

"Yes I am. Get out before I call security." Nico growled. "I'm not kidding, Jackson. Go!"

Percy was too in shock to retort so he nodded, walking out quietly with his head down. He had gone there thinking everything was solved. Now everything was ten times worse.

He walked in to his apartment the same way, his body movements slow and sulky. Immediately, his mother noticed.

"Percy, what's wrong?" she asked, coming to his side.

"Nico's moving out." Percy told her, continuing to walk to his own room. "Make sure he get's enough food when he leaves."

"What did you say?" Sally asked, dropping the TV remote and running after him. "What did you say to him?"

"He thinks it's charity." Percy replied, walking into his room and laying on his bed.

"Then explain to him that it's not." Sally replied. "Why are you giving up so easily?"

"Because he hates me!" Percy admitted, sitting up. "You should have seen the way he was acting. He hates me now!"

"He doesn't hate you." Sally sat next to him on the bed. "You heard what Nico's been through. He isn't the trusting, friend type. You just need to be patient with him. Go back and talk to him."

"And tell him what?" Percy asked. "What's going to make him change his mind?"

Sally shrugged. "Think of something. I know you can do it."

Percy sighed. "How can you be so sure?"

Sally smiled, patting his back before standing up. "Because I'm your mom. Now get back down there."

Percy nodded, standing up. He put his jacket back on before walking back out, heading down to the pizza place.

As soon as Nico saw him he scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Percy walked up to the register, folding his arms over his chest. "We're going to talk."

"You act like you're my boyfriend. News flash, but we're not in a relationship." Nico rolled his eyes, handing change back to a customer. "Please go, Percy."

"Nico, it isn't charity." Percy spoke, refusing to leave his spot. "I swear."

"Then what is it?" Nico asked.

Percy froze. "I don't know-"

"See?" Nico glared at him. "Please just leave already."

"I like having you stay!" Percy admitted, not able to beat around the bush anymore. "I had a younger brother and he died with dad. With you there it feels like I have a brother again. And it feels really nice. I'm not ready for you to move out. And this way, it keeps the law off of all our backs."

Nico stared at him in shock for a minute, his eyes wide and his mouth open but unspeaking. Finally he swallowed before speaking. "Y-you really think that?"

Percy looked down, embarrassed. "Yeah. I know we haven't known each other for long, but that's how it feels."

Nico stared at him for another minute before cracking a smile. "I've never had a brother before."

Percy visibly sighed in relief. "It's really nice, Nico."

Nico nodded. "Then…I look forward to experiencing it."

"Yes!" Percy yelled, throwing his fist in the air. "So I'll see you at home?!"

Nico nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there. Tell her…tell her she can start the process, if she's _sure._ "

Percy nodded. "See ya, Nico."

"Bye, Percy." Nico nodded to him before turning his attention back to his job, a smile playing at his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Nico still couldn't understand why he was agreeing to something like that. He was fine living on his own…right?

His mother had died when he was young. His sister did her best to raise him, but there was some times they found themselves on the streets, and he was okay with that. He was used to it. And Nico, having come to New York with no money, had expected to live on the streets. He had made sure to look up all the streets and alleys and gangs. He had even started doing his videos from cafes so it wouldn't look too suspicious. He truly believed that would happen.

And then Percy Jackson came and shook up his world. Nico wasn't one to trust easily, let alone at all, but Percy Jackson welcomed anybody and everybody. Not even knowing him, he asked him to stay at his home and then befriended him quickly. Nico was still getting used to the friendship when Percy asked him to stay permanently. And then, when Nico had finally accepted that they were friends, he was asked to be his brother.

His _brother_. A sibling. Blood related. Bonded.

That's not something you can agree on so easily. How he had done it, he wasn't sure.

But Nico never regretted it. He loved living with the Jacksons, loved having his father off his back. The one thing he loved, above all others, was the fact that he would never have to worry about going hungry again.

They were his actually family, not just by feelings. By law, they were responsible for him. By law, he would be taken care of.

It felt good to not go hungry.

Some nights, his nightmares consisted of the memories of his stomach aching, pains shooting all over his body. He remember how he didn't grow and how he could barely move from pain. The cramping pain that started in his stomach and spread everywhere: to his legs, to his feet, to his arms and hands.

But Nico was okay now. They were only memories, after all. He was going to be okay.

Then why did he still feel so empty?

He still found it hard to smile sometimes and some nights he would cry himself to sleep. Some mornings, though they were rare, he couldn't move his body from his bed. Those were the only mornings that he thought about quitting Youtube and just giving up.

But he got up the next day.

The day she had come to try one more time with him was one of those days. He laid on his back, facing the ceiling with an expressionless face, tears slowly tracing down.

A knock came at his door but he didn't move, his every muscle seeming to weight a hundred pounds. Eventually, the door opened.

Hazel stepped in, her curly hair contrasting against the pink scarf that was wrapped around her neck. She took it off slowly, her eyes apologetic as she stared at him.

"Nico, I'm sorry about everything that's happened." Hazel told him sincerely. "I just wanted a brother so bad, you know? I didn't mean to hurt you."

Nico closed his eyes but didn't answer, to out of it to tell her to get out. He had no energy, but deep in his mind, he didn't even want to tell her to get out.

"S-So, I just wanted to say that." Hazel told him. "And I hope that you can forgive me. Percy said you've been doing better. Are you okay?"

Nico opened one of his eyes, turning his head difficultly to look at her. "Y-es…"

She stepped forward, looking at him in curiously. "Are you sick?"

Nico shock his head, laying it back where it was, keeping his eyes closed.

She kneeled down beside him, laying a hand on his forehead. "You're a little warm, but not much. Just blanket warm. Your paleness…you need to get out more. How much water do you drink?"

Nico groaned, fighting passed the depression for a second to sit up and swat her hand away. "I'm not sick. I just don't feel like moving. Percy get's that, you should to."

He laid back down with a thump, his arm going over his eyes.

"Nico di Angelo." Hazel stood up and kicked his bed. "You're getting up right now."

"No I'm not." Nico replied.

Hazel rolled her eyes before grabbing Nico's arm, yanking him up. "Yes you are. We're going out in town and getting to know each other, and that's that."

Nico peered down at her, now standing. "Why?"

"Because I said so." she threw him his jacket, which had been laying on the ground. "Let's go."

Nico took it reluctantly, not sure how to feel. This new sister of his…well, he was already calling her a sister. That should have been a clue enough for him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A.N: sorry it's short! I've been really busy with school this week and wanted to post something.**_

 _ **~Peyton**_

 _ ****_Shopping with Hazel was one of his greatest moments. Everything they did seemed right, like they had known each other since birth. Before he knew it, Nico was laughing along with her and driving back to Percy's apartment.

"Do you like it with Percy?" Hazel finally asked, growing serious.

"Of course," Nico glanced over at her. "I love living there. It's really nice."

Hazel nodded, looking slightly disappointed. "I'm glad. But I do want to see you more and learn more about you. You were born in Italy?"

Nico nodded. "Venice. I started doing videos when I was twelve."

"Well, I knew that." Hazel punched his arm lightly. "Why did you start them, though?"

Nico smiled softly. "A joke Bi and I made."

Hazel glanced over at him in confusion. "Bi?"

Nico froze, looking down at his lap softly. "Bianca…my sister. Uh, other sister. My older one. The dead one."

Hazel's eyes widened at his bluntness. "Oh,…"

Nico shrugged, looking out the window, no longer in a mood to talk.

Hazel glanced again at him in worry but continued to drive, not knowing how to help him.

When they finally got to Percy's she stopped the car. "Bye, Nico."

He nodded at her. "Bye, Hazel."

"Can we do this some other time?" Hazel asked hopefully as he stepped out.

He took a moment before answering. "Of course,"

Hazel smiled in relief, watching as he went before restarting the car. Immediately, she called Percy.

"Hello?" he asked, the rustle of a store in the background.

"How did Nico's sister die?" Hazel asked. "Bianca."

Percy didn't speak for about a minute. "Why?"

"Because I want to know." Hazel explained. "I want to get to know him and what not to bring up."

Percy sighed. "You can't tell anybody. I overheard this from my mom."

"Get on with it." Hazel urged.

"Car crash." Percy stated. "When Nico was twelve. Apparently, he had distracted her or something. He blames himself."

Hazel's eyes widened in disbelief. "O-Oh,…"

"Yeah," Percy said awkwardly. "Anyways, I have to go. Talk to you later."

He hung up, leaving her with a sinking suspicion. Nico had, in fact, refused to take a video when they were in the car earlier.

Was he still afraid?


	11. Chapter 11

_**A.N: may contain triggers for any eating disorder.**_

 _ **~Peyton**_

"Thanks for watching and subscribe to Nico's channel." Percy ended the video. "The link is in the description below."

As soon as the camera turned off Hazel walked in, sitting on Nico's bed beside them. "You haven't told them anything yet. I think they would want to know that you're staying in New York."

Nico shrugged. "I'll tell them some other time."

"I think they would rather know now." Hazel admitted. "And you have to tell them we're siblings!"

"How?" Nico asked, his smile dropping. "I'm not explaining to them about my dead family and the father whom I've only met once. I won't let them feel pity for me."

Percy frowned at them. "Okay, please don't fight. Nico, you don't have to tell them yet."

Hazel frowned but then shrugged. "I guess whatever makes you happy."

Nico wore a small smile. "Thank you,"

Hazel nodded before perking up. "We should all go out to dinner!"

Both boys looked at her in confusion, speaking at the same time. "What?"

"We should all go out to dinner." Hazel repeated. "All the demigods."

Nico laughed nervously. "Why?"

"Because we're friends." Hazel told him. "And Sally is enrolling you in Percy's school, right? I'm going there."

Nico stared at her for a second before whipping his head towards Percy. "She's doing what?"

Percy scratched his head awkwardly. "By law you have to go to school. Relax, the school year is almost over."

"When were you planning on telling me?" Nico asked. "The day before?!"

Percy blushed in embarrassment. "You start Monday."

"Are you kidding me?!" Nico stood up, clenching his fists. "I haven't gone to school since I was ten! I'm not going now."

"Since you were ten?" Hazel asked, her voice small.

Nico ignored her, sticking his face in Percy's. "No. It's not happening."

"By law, it is." Percy argued, his voice remaining calm. "Unless you want to go back to Italy…"

Nico huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I hate you."

"You love me." Percy stood up, stretching his arms. "So, Hazel, what are you planning for that dinner?"

Nico watched as they walked out, laying on his bed in a heap. Right when he thought everything was going to work out, it all came back to bite him.

How was he supposed to keep up in the middle of high school with only a ten-years-old's brain?

"Nico, Percy said you were having a hard time with the school thing." Sally walked into his room, sitting on the end of his bed. "You know you need to go. I can't help that."

"I know." Nico sighed, laying in his side. "I just…I guess I'm just nervous. I don't like people."

Sally laughed. "You'll be fine. Percy and Hazel will be there to stick up for you. They both really care about you, you know."

Nico smiled, nodding in understanding. "I know. I think it's more of that they would have to stick up for me."

"Hey, there's bullies everywhere. Just ignore them." Sally told him. "Dinner's ready, if you want to eat."

"Are they still here?" Nico asked, propping himself up.

Sally shook her head. "Hazel left. Percy's already eating."

Nico nodded, heaving himself up before following her out. When he got to the table, Percy and Paul were already eating their food.

Nico sat next to them, not awkward anymore with their company. They were his family, after all.

"Nico, Hazel and I set that thing for Friday night." Percy answered. "Since it's already Saturday, we thought we should give you some time."

Nico bit back a comment, nodding. "Okay,"

Percy beamed at him, finishing his plate. "I'm going to edit my video. Night, mom, Paul."

They both nodded at him.

"Nico, if you want to help me, just stop by." he invited, walking out.

Nico picked at his food, not even finishing half before pushing it away. "I'm done."

Sally frowned at his plate. "Aren't hungry?"

Nico froze for a second before shaking his head. "I think I'm getting sick."

Sally nodded, taking his plate away before putting a hand to his forehead. "Go lay down and get some sleep."

He nodded, standing up. "Thanks for dinner. I'm going to take a shower."

He walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on before kneeling in front of the toilet. Nico squeezed his eyes shut, his hand shaking as he held it down his throat, touching as deep as it could go.

He threw up what he had just eaten, mixed with bile and blood. Blood…that let Nico know he had nothing in his stomach.

He stood up shakily, looking in the mirror. His mind, contradictory to reality, told him he was fat. Chubby. Overweight.

And he believed it.

And who, in his mind, ever loved the fat kid?

Nico would lose the weight, even if it killed him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Monday morning, Nico found himself wondering how many people in Percy's school knew him. If it was more than one…there was a reason he didn't want to go.

He put on his usual attire (black skinny jeans and a Green Day shirt) before walking into the kitchen. The others were already eating, Percy eating pancakes by the handful.

Nico poured himself some coffee, leaning against the counter. "Do I have to go?"

Sally nodded, getting the thermometer out like she did every morning, convinced Nico was sick. She put it in his mouth before he could drink the coffee, putting a hand to his forehead. "How do you feel?"

Nico shrugged, raising his hand before shaking it in a "so, so" manner.

Sally sighed, pulling her hand back. "Are you hungry?"

Nico shook his head as the thermometer went off, Sally taking it from his mouth, frowning.

"A little fever." she told him. "After school I'll take you to the doctor."

"No!" Nico said too quickly before calming down. "I mean, it's probably just a bug. I'll fight it."

Sally sighed, setting the thermometer down. "Okay, Nico. You guys should get going."

Nico nodded, draining the coffee before picking up his book bag, following Percy as they made their way out the door.

They both walked to school, Percy hugging his jacket tight around him against the cold. Nico, used to being cold, walked beside him with only his long sleeved shirt.

"Percy…" Nico stopped when he saw the school building.

"What is it?" Percy turned around to face him.

"I-I…I can't." Nico backed up a little, shaking his head.

Percy looked at him in confusion. "Neeks, what's wrong?"

Nico blushed in embarrassment. "Don't call me that!"

Percy smiled. "What's wrong?"

Nico looked serious again. "I'm…I'm scared."

Percy looked at him for a second before replying. "Of what?"

"B-bullies! Kids are cruel, Percy." Nico used his hands to speak, looking agitated.

Percy held up his hands in defense. "Dude, relax. I can't understand you."

Nico flushed again. "They'll make fun of me, Percy!"

Percy frowned immediately. "They won't make fun of you. What would they even tease you about?"

Nico bit his lip. "My accent. My clothes. Being 'emo'. My fatness. My-"

Percy held up his hand, cutting him off. "You're _fatness_?"

Nico nodded.

Percy looked at him in disbelief, laughing slightly. "Nico, you're anything but fat. You're skin and bones."

Nico scowled. "Shut the hell up, Jackson!"

Percy stepped back in surprise, not expecting that. "Nico-…"

"No!" Nico cut him off, his brain going into overdrive. _Percy was lying. Percy hated him. He was making fun of him secretly, wasn't he?_

Percy opened and closed his mouth before swallowing thickly. "I-I'm sorry, Nico."

Nico glared at him for another minute or two before giving in, starting to walk. "We're going to be late."

Percy nodded, running up to catch up with him. They soon made it to the school, getting to their lockers. Percy handed Nico his schedule before running off, leaving him to find his way to his classroom. Before he could, however, the bell rang.

"Great." Nico muttered, continuing to walk amongst the empty hallways. He finally found the classroom, walking in while the teacher was talking.

"Ah, our new student!" the teacher welcomed, catching Nico off guard. "I already talked to the principle. Will has the same schedule, so he can show you around."

Nico looked at the teacher for a second. "Who's Will?"

"Right here!" a boy about his age raised his hand from the back row, a rainbow sticker plastered to his tan face. Looking at him, Nico couldn't help but wonder how somebody's hair could be _that_ blonde.

Nico walked up to the boy hesitantly, sitting beside him. "Hey, Will."

Will beamed at him. "Hi, Nico. Can I call you Nick? What about Neeks-"

"None of those." Nico snapped.

Will faked hurt. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"More like born at the wrong time." Nico replied before turning to the teacher, listening to his instructions.

Will pouted, throwing a note on Nico's desk.

 _You're on Youtube, aren't you?_

Nico scowled at the note before crumbling it up, throwing it to the side. He then turned to Will, ripping the sticker off his face.

"Don't spread that around." he snapped, ripping the sticker up before setting it in the blonde's lap.

Will looked at it for a second before looking back up at Nico. "You're a grumpy person, aren't you?"

Nico groaned heavily, laying his head on his desk. "Shut it, Will."

Will smiled. "So I was right


	13. Chapter 13

_**A.N.: I'm sorry for the really, really short chapter, but it was a filler that needed to happen.**_

 _ **~Peyton**_

They couldn't have picked a worse person to show him around that day.

Nico was annoyed in the first five minutes. Angry in the first ten minutes. Ready to kill in the first half hour.

Will, however, kept his smile on and his arm wrapped around Nico's shoulder, continuing to ramble on about random things. Multiple times, Nico tried to ditch him, but he would always end up finding him.

And it sucked.

Finally, he snapped.

"Shut up!" Nico finally yelled out, turning around to face the boy, his eyes full of fury. "Can't you tell that I hate you?! Can't you leave me alone for five minutes!? You're driving me insane!"

Will stopped for a second, his eyes widening in shock. "I-I…didn't know you felt that way."

Nico rolled his eyes, scowling. "Then you're an idiot. What else is new?"

Will bit his lip. "Then you're good finding your classes?"

Nico nodded curtly, turning around immediately before walking away.

Will didn't follow him.

Later that night, however, when he was puking his guts out, he wish he had.

Maybe things would have been different.


	14. Chapter 14

Nico woke Tuesday morning with the taste of blood in his mouth and only one thought on his mind.

Will Solace.

Nico hated him at first; the hate so harsh that he could barely speak. But now, the day after, Nico realized that he didn't hate Will.

He hated what he stood for.

Nico refused to admit how his heart went into overtime when his face came into view, nor how his stomach and throat enclosed with butterflies. Nico refused to fall for anybody.

He refused to get hurt.

Nico knew nobody would ever love him back, so what was the point of falling for someone? And Nico knew, if he let himself, that he would fall for Will. Hard.

So he ignored the boy at all costs.

Tuesday was horribly slow for Nico, however. Even without Will, his life sucked. Nico could feel his body rejecting him. But no, he wasn't overdoing it. His body was just being weak. He was just hungry. And hunger, now, was something he could live with. Something he would live with. At least until he was skinny.

But by the time his third period bell rang, his legs were weak and his head drenched with sweat. The taste of blood was thicker by then, but he refused to let himself eat and refused to let himself stop walking. This was the fight. This was what would make him skinny.

And he would be skinny, even if it killed him.

At lunch he found his way to the roof, almost collapsing on his back. Wearily, he stared into the sky above him, his body at its limit.

But he wouldn't stop.

 _'Come on, fatass,'_ he thought, _'laying here won't help.'_

And so, with labored breaths and sweat rhythmaticly dripping below him, he began to do pushups. It took one minute to do one, but he didn't care. He was moving, he was making his fat scream.

"Neeks, you know you could have just signed up for gym class." Percy said from the stair doorway, shocking Nico as to falling on his stomach.

Nico pushed himself into a sitting position before glaring at the boy. "Why are you up here?"

"Why are _you_ up here?" Percy shot back, sitting beside him with his lunch tray. "Relax, Nico. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Nico scowled. "I told you that answer this morning."

"I'm making sure it didn't change." Percy explained, starting to eat his pizza. "Don't tell her I said this, but mom thinks you've got the flu or something. I mean, look at you."

Nico difficultly raised his eyebrow, his mind racing. Did Percy think he was fat, too?

"You haven't eaten in over a weak," Percy continued. "You're like, what, eighty pounds? Just look at you! You're dripping sweat every time you walk to a class. This isn't normal!"

"I'm not eighty pounds." Nico told him, glaring at him. Percy was trying to make him feel better…it wouldn't work. Percy couldn't stop him from losing this weight. No one could. He was doing it for his fans, for his subscribers.

"The thing from the adoption place said you were seventy." Percy admitted. "I was trying to make you look better than you do."

Nico frowned. "Well, they were lying. Can you go now, Percy?"

Percy looked at him in disbelief. "Nico…you used to be happier. What happened to you? When you first moved in…everything was amazing."

Nico refused to make eye contact with him. "I don't know, Percy…"

"Please, just figure it out." Percy stood up, turning to leave. "And when you do…I'll be here to help."

He left, then, as Nico's heart swarmed with pride. He was seventy pounds?

Immediately, he did his pushups again, knowing he was almost there. Maybe, this was actually working.

`~-`~-`~-

"Nico, do you want to make another video?" Percy questioned that night, walking into the younger boy's room.

Nico didn't open his eyes, too out of it to really care.

Percy sighed before sitting next to him. "You want to know what's trending right now? 'ana!Nico'. Your fans think you have anorexia nervosa. Nico, I-"

"Shut up, Percy." Nico managed. "I know what they think. I'm not an idiot. My email has been blown up with people trying to 'help me beat ana'."

"So you understand that even they think you're sick." Percy tried. "They don't like you sick."

 _'Or fat.'_ Nico thought.

"Just…" Percy stood up. "When you're ready for help, I'm here."

Nico ignored him, however, watching as he walked from his room. He wasn't sick, he wasn't skinny. Percy was lying to him. He wanted to be a better youtuber, to have all the fans. Nico wouldn't let him take his subscribers.

Only about ten minutes later, Nico found himself throwing up blood into his garbage can. That was when it finally dawned on him that he was sick.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A.N: So sorry for not updating for so long! I've been stuck with the flu for awhile.**_

 _ **~Peyton**_

Nico collapsed the next day in Will Solace's arms.

That, unfortunately, was the day everything he knew was proved to be wrong. Oh, how that hurt.

And yet, through it all, Will stuck by his side.

He was never more grateful for the blond.

When he woke up in that hospital, a feeding tube down his throat and IV's in his arms, the first one he saw (and the only one he wanted to wanted to see) was Will Solace.

"Hey, don't try to talk." he said as soon as he was awake. "Don't worry. You're going to be okay. You passed out because-"

"And there's our Nico!" Percy entered the room, his camera in hand. "We're going live, kid. Say hi."

Nico pointed to his throat before waving to the camera, a fake smile planted on his face.

Will frowned immediately, not used to being in front of a camera, seeing Nico's mood swing and backing up. "I'm just going to-"

"And this is Nico's BFF!" Percy zoomed in on Will's face. "Say hi, blondie."

Will flushed in embarrassment. "That's just rude!"

Nico clapped his hands, getting Percy's attention away from Will. He pointed to the camera before waving goodbye.

Percy pouted. "Neeks, your peeps want to know how you're doing!"

Nico gave him a thumbs up in reply, pointing to his head.

"Headache." Will translated.

"But they want to know what's wrong with you. What should I tell them?" Percy asked. "Because I don't even know for sure."

Nico pointed to Will before flipping Percy off, making a shooing movement with his hand.

Will glanced at Percy, silently willing him to turn the camera off. Why had he brought it in there in the first place?

" _Wrong_." Percy said jokingly before waving at the camera and turning it off, letting it fall to his side.

Nico let his smile drop immediately, glaring at Percy.

Will stepped forward uneasily, eyeing them closely. "Percy, I think Nico wants to be alone."

"Then why are you in here?" Percy asked, walking up to Will. "He's _my_ brother."

Will flushed again. "Not by blood. You aren't any more related to him than I am. And my dad is his doctor, so _there_."

"That's the only reason you know what's wrong with him! He wouldn't have told you either." Percy tossed the camera on Nico's bed before crossing his arms.

"He passed out in _my_ arms, for your information." Will replied.

Nico watched them silently, unsure why they were fighting over him. Did they really care that much? _How_ could they care that much?

"By coincidence." Percy managed, his face going red. "But he cares more about me so I'm staying."

"He doesn't-!"

"Yelling isn't going to help." Dr. Solace, Will's dad, said as he entered the room. "He needs space, and some time to think."

"About what?" Percy asked. "What's wrong with him?"

Nico shook his head at the doctor frantically, his heart rate going up again. As soon as Percy knew…he would tell everybody.

"I'm sorry, but that's for him to say." Dr. Solace apologized before moving to Nico, checking on him.

Percy sighed. "Fine. Bye, Nico."

Nico nodded to him, watching him leave the room.

"You gave us a scare, kid." Dr. Solace told him, , checking his heart rate. "Why aren't you eating?"

Nico froze, his heart filling with dread. He turned to Will for support, looking at him nervously.

"Dad, I think he wants to talk about it later." Will supplied. "I think he just wants to rest now."

Dr. Solace nodded after a second, leaving the room to give them their privacy. Immediately, Will turned to Nico.

"You're an idiot!" he hissed, grabbing his hand. "You could have killed yourself!"

Nico looked at him in confusion, still not knowing him well at all.

"Listen, you need to eat more." Will advised. "You're _really_ underweight and need to be healthy again so we can hang out sometime."

Nico scrunched up his face in confusion. Did he just ask him out on a date?

"And your follower people are asking, too." Will continued. "And they want you to get better. I was looking through the internet and they love you."

Nico pointed to the tube again, glaring at Will.

Will stopped, looking at him blankly. "That's a tube. It's helping get nutrients and stuff in you."

Nico made pulling motions, keeping his eyes on Will's.

"I don't know when you can have it out. Probably when you're stronger." Will replied, blushing and letting go of his hand.

Nico flushed, turning away.

"Don't worry, you'll get stronger soon." Will told him. "And I'll be here if you need me. I won't leave as easily as Percy did."


	16. Chapter 16

They took the tube out of his throat later that day, replacing it with one in his nose, which wasn't much better to Nico, but he could talk. And he used that gift to yell at Will Solace.

"Why did you bring me here?!" he demanded, sitting up to glare at him. "Do you know what they're doing to me?! What this is?!" he pointed to his new tube angrily. "it's a freaking NG tube? You know what that does?! That freaking fills my body up with food and calories! I'm going to kill you when I get out of here! Don't you know-"

Will sat back and smiled softly, letting him rant. Even though he would never admit it, Will loved seeing him angry. Angry was cute on the Italian.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Nico demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "You better help me stand so I can walk off these idiotic calories."

"Yeah, no way." Will laid him back down. "You need them."

"To be fat?!" Nico asked, sitting up again. "No thank you."

"You're not fat." Will supplied, laying him back down. "Do you want me to put you in restraints?"

Nico scrunched up his nose, grumbling under his breath.

"That's what I thought." Will sat back down, bringing his knees up to his chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Mortified." Nico admitted after a second. "Everyone knows about…my problems."

Will shook his head. "Only me and dad. Everyone else just thinks you passed out."

Nico nodded. "What are you planning on telling them?"

"Whatever you want me to." Will poked Nico's NG tube. "You can get this out if you promise to eat normally."

"Yeah, right." Nico said sarcastically. "Like that will happen."

Will suddenly frowned. "Hey, Nico, can I ask you a question?"

Nico looked over at him, scratching at the tube. "Go for it."

"Why do you think you're fat?" Will asked. "If that's not too personal or anything."

Nico sighed, turning away. "My family…always had a problem with my weight."

Will frowned. "Were you fat?"

Nico shrugged. "Thirty pounds at like four years old. I wasn't getting food and stuff. I think they wanted something to blame on me. But it still hurt, and I can still hear their voices."

He shrugged, looking at Will with a broken expression. "Don't hate me for telling you that."

Will didn't respond for a second before looking at him in pity. "Your family sounds horrible."

"Well, they're all dead." Nico shrugged. "Can we please change the subject?"

"But Nico, why do you still do this? You're skinny. Too skinny." Will held his hand again, making him blush.

"I just told you! I still here them tell me I'm fat! And I can't have you thinking that, too." Nico replied.

Will blushed. "So you care about me?"

Nico flushed, sitting up and turning away from him. "I never said that, Solace!"

"You never denied it." Will replied, swinging his feet happily.

Nico blushed again, still turned away from him. "I hate you."

"You do not." Will shook his head but frowned for a second, taking his words to heart.

"Yes I do!" Nico hid his smile, keeping his attention to the hospital door. "There is no feelings here."

"Okay." Will replied sarcastically, his frown deepening. Was Nico telling the truth?

Nico rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?"

Will glanced at Nico's back, biting his lip. "To keep you company."

"What if I don't want company?" Nico asked.

"Then you'll be lonely." Will supplied.

"I like being alone." Nico answered. "It's nice. Quiet. No annoying blondes."

Will sighed. "Fine. I'm only going because my father's off work."

Nico rolled his eyes, laying back in the bed. "Okay."

Will looked at him before exiting the room, leaning on the hall wall immediately, letting his tears fall. That boy hadn't been acting.

He really did hate him.

And Will had already fallen in love.


	17. Chapter 17

Will didn't come back the next day, nor the day after that. Nico was proud of himself for driving him off, but also hating it. Will had been the only one to accept him for everything he was, including the bad stuff. Maybe, if they had meant a certain way and at a different time, they could have been closer. They could have been friends.

But they hadn't and no amount of wishing and praying could change that.

Percy came back, however, making sure he got his homework and begging him for an answer, anything to tell their subscribers. One day he even asked if they could make a video in the hospital room, which Nico shot him down immediately. Why would he make a video of himself in his weakest and most vulnerable state?

Percy didn't seem to understand that and soon even their tensions were running high. Even when Nico got out of the hospital, he ignored the older boy at all costs by staying out late or not coming out of his room and locking the door.

The first Saturday he was out of the hospital, Nico walked down to the docks and planned to stay there until sunset. He had brought his camera, just incase, and a bottle of whiskey he had stolen from Percy's mother. He didn't drink much but loved the burning in his throat.

When Nico got there, he sat on the end of the deserted dock and let his feet dangle above the water. Getting his camera out, he recorded his feet for awhile, not really sure what he was planning. Why had he even come?

To get away from Percy. Hopefully, the sea loving boy wouldn't look for him there. He wouldn't, not knowing that Nico liked the water.

Nico didn't like the water, but was entranced by it. He loved watched the murky waters move, only being able to guess what was under them and the power they held. If Nico wanted to, he could have the waters make him disappear forever.

Gone.

But he couldn't disappear, not yet. He still had some things to do.

Like apologize to everyone he had ever met. Nico knew from early childhood that his life was going nowhere. How could it? He was dependent on others when others couldn't care for him. And he couldn't care for himself. He was too lazy, too self loathing.

And yet, he couldn't find it in himself to jump. There was always that one thing holding him back.

That certain blond.

Nico grabbed the whiskey, taking a drink as he clamped his eyes shut. No, he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't let the world see him cry.

Nico opened his eyes again, putting the bottle down and dipping on toe into the water. Into the sea, the ocean. Someone, somewhere, was in the same waters.

And he knew he wasn't alone in the world, no matter how much it felt like it. He had people out there who loved and cared about him, even if he had never meant them. He was their inspiration, their reason to live. If he killed himself, what would that do to them?

"Nico."

Nico didn't turn around but took another drink, knowing that voice anywhere.

Will Solace.

"What are you doing?" Will asked again, sitting next to him. "I-is that alcohol?"

Nico nodded, glaring over at him. "So?"

"You're too young to be drinking that." Will explained. "Where did you get it?"

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked, gazing at the water again.

Will frowned. "I actually came here to think. I thought it would be empty, since the sun's almost down."

Nico didn't say anything, touching the water again with his toe.

"H-how are you doing?" Will asked after awhile. "Are you…better?"

Nico frowned. "Guess."

"Were you planning on killing yourself tonight?" Will blurted, yanking the bottle from the younger one's hand.

Nico shrugged, not reacting to the bottle being stolen. "I don't know. Maybe."

Will frowned, pouring the whiskey into the ocean. "Then I have something to tell you first, before you do."

Nico looked over at him for the first time, his dark eyes sunken with dark circles. "What is it? Don't even dare say this world will miss me or there's people who have it worse."

Will shook his head. "I was going to say that I love you."

Nico stared at him for a minute, not answering him but not freaking out, like Will thought he would. After a couple minutes, Will wondered if Nico was thinking of ways to kill him. Finally, however, he spoke.

"You're telling the truth." he said, not asking but confirming.

Will nodded, glancing away in embarrassment.

Nico smiled sadly before bringing his legs up, kissing Will without any warning.

Before Will had a chance to kiss him back, Nico pulled away, a deep blush spreading over his face.

"W-what was that?" Will asked, looking at him in confusion, not knowing what to feel.

Nico glanced at him before looking at the water again like nothing had happened. "That means that one day I'll love you back."


	18. Chapter 18

_**A.N: last chapter! Thank you for putting up with me through the bad plot and my absence from the flu.**_

 _ **~Peyton**_

It was a week before summer vacation when Nico went up to Will, his face red with embarrassment as he stuffed a letter in his hand and ran away. Going to the bathroom to get away from everyone, Will opened it and read it to himself.

 _Dear William Solace,_

 _You're probably my best friend. You stopped me from killing myself that night, and to that I am grateful. I finally found, through you, how great life can be. You helped me become happy enough to make videos again, and for that, my subscribers also thank you._

 _I love you. I admit that. I have always loved you and always will. I don't know how my fans will feel about a gay relationship, but I don't care. You're in my head and I can't get you out._

 _So, for that reason, will you marry me?_

Will's face broke into a smile, his heart stopping at what he had just read. If Nico had been serious...

Wil ran to the lunch room where his friends sat. Nico was on the end, obviously trying to avoid everyone. He was eating, however.

Without thinking, Will ran up to him and kissed him head on, not caring that the whole lunch room went silent at the scene. Next to him, he could hear Leo collect money from a bet while Percy laughed in happiness. Finally, Will pulled away.

"So, that's a yes?" Nico asked, blushing in embarresment.

Will nodded. "And I'm adopting your followers with you. Can I join your videos?"

Nico smiled, pulling him into another kiss.

He had never been happier.


End file.
